Heaven
by PressTheResetButton
Summary: Gray reminisces about how everything started. Whenever he's with Erza, it always feels like heaven to him. Featuring: "Heaven" by Bryan Adams.


**Author's Notes: I know that most of my stories recently have songs in them. But what the hell, they inspire me to write. For this oneshot, you got Bryan Adams to thank. God, his song "Heaven" is a masterpiece. I just love that song to bits. Aside from that, I just read Fairy Tail 235. I don't know if you care about this, but seriously, Gray and Juvia? Puh-leaaaase! We all know that it's Erza and Gray out there. Come on and show them some love! And just to let my readers out there know, I'm anti Gruvia and PRO GrayZa. If there would be a movement about this I'm definitely in the GrayZa party. It just annoys me how much hints Hiro Mashima put there about GrayZa. Tower or Paradise/Heaven Arc and that little stunt when they were kids, and the fact that Gray would risk anything for her (yep, I've been keeping my notes), then he pours all the Gruvia in there now (GrayZa sound much better than Gruvia, dont ya think?). **

**We need more GrayZa love! If you agree with me, send this a review and your opinions about it. Lovers, haters out there... BLAAH. I'm still in it for GrayZa to win it. **

**Standard disclaimer applies to all the Fairy Tail content here and Bryan Adams' masterpiece, "Heaven".**

* * *

><p>Gray was sitting in the guild's bar having his morning tea. Most of the guild's memebers were here early to grab a good job or two. There had been an increase of jobs lately. They have also been pretty good ones too. A lot also offered high rewards and because of that, some of the more notable teams were gone going on quests. Team Shadow Gear had been gone for a week already and the guild was expecting their arrival today.<p>

Raijinshuu had also been gone for a while which worried Mirajane a bit. Though, Lucy would always assure her that Fried would be fine and come home in one piece. What surprised Gray was that Juvia was out along with her former and still current nakama, Gajeel. Of course, Pantherlily tagged along with them, unusually excited about the job they were taking. Surprisingly, Nab was also out.

"Would you like some more tea Gray?" Mirajane offered, leaning forward on the counter, giving off her cute smile. It was usual for Mirajane to be like this. It always kept the guild happy and lively for some reason.

"No thanks. I'm just waiting for the rest of the team." Gray told her as he looked over to the door to see if maybe one of his nakama had arrived yet. He sighed to see no one even by the door.

"So Gray, how have things been doing between you and Erza?" the white-hair mage asked, taking Gray's cup to be washed. Gray felt some blood rush to his face. A hint of red splashed across his face. Yep! It was no secret that Gray and Erza have been going out some time now. Though it pained Juvia, the aqua mage was able to accept the fact that the exhibitionist finally had his eyes set on someone.

"We're doing good-"

"Good?" Mirajane cut in.

"-GREAT! We've been doing great." Gray changed the word at the last minute. He did have to admit he was having a hard time trying to woo Erza. He wanted to take her out on dates and give her gifts. But, he feared that maybe what he gives wouldn't live up to Erza's expectations. He wanted to be the best boyfriend he could possibly be.

"I can sense you're troubled, Gray." Mirajane told him as she wiped the cup dry.

"You-" Gray tried to say but was cut off again by Mirajane. Music started to play. Gray was wondering where it was coming from. He turned to his side and found Mirajane's new radio on. Fried had given it to her after Mirajane had complained to him how bored she was in the guild while she didn't go out on quests. He knows it was the first time he heard her use the word bored along with "in the guild" in the same sentence.

Fried had offered to go on a quest with her, just the two of them (of course, everyone knew that Fried also had some romantic stuff planned as well). She had declined and the next day, Fried had gotten her a radio. It wasn't the newest around but it sure did beat boredom in the guild any day. (Gray knew Fried just salvaged it from Bixlow's junk).

Gray knew this song. He's heard it a few times before. Apparently, it was a real hit. A sort of raspy voice started to sing.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years_

_There was only you and me_

_We were young and wild and free_

"You can't hide these things from me, especially if we've known each other for ten years." Mirajane smiled as she looked at Gray. She put the cup aside and walked over to Gray.

"Wow. Ten years… Has it really been that long?" Gray asked, apparently, unaware about how long he had known Mirajane. Mirajane giggled and nodded.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me_

_We've been down that road before_

_But that's over now_

_You keep me comin' back for more_

"Yep. It has been ten years. Ten years of dealing with your stripping habits." Mirajane pointed out. Gray looked at himself. His shirt was gone. Gray went through the whole "When-did-this-happen?" routine.

"Remember when Erza first stepped into guild?" Mirajane asked. Gray stopped messing around wondering where his shirt went when Mirajane had mentioned Erza's name. To admit it, he did remember the first time when Erza came in.

"Yeah. Even Cana's stupid reading about me having a lucky charm of some sort that day." Gray chuckled which even earned him a "Hey" from Cana in protest. "That day, I fell into a ditch, lost my clothes, and my wallet. I thought how on earth would I find luck? Then, Erza stepped in."

_Baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Gray remembered when the red head entered in rags and an eye patch. Gray had just totally forgotten about the eye patch. It didn't take long before Erza had an artificial eye. He remembered when she entered, looking all scruffy and beaten, he short red hair unruly from probably the most enduring travel in all of her life. Her carrying that little bundle of clothes that were her only possessions at that time.

"I remember you really didn't like Erza at first." Mirajane recalled.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone_

_Who will turn your world around_

_Bring you up when you're feelin' down_

"So did you." Gray came back. He remembered when Erza and Mirajane were just like Natsu and he before. Always brawling and competing with one another. But looking at them now, Erza and Mirajane had become close and no one would think that these two use to brawl it out better than Macao and Wakaba. Gray wondered if that would ever happen between him and Natsu- never mind. If he recalled properly, Edo-Natsu and Edo-Gray were practically buddies. That would never happen in this case.

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me_

_Oh there's lots that I could say_

_But just hold me now_

_Cause our love will light the way_

"We did use to fight a lot. But that's in the past. We didn't last as long as you and Natsu." Mirajane compared her relationship with Erza to that of Natsu and Gray. "But I think it'll take an eternity before you two could actually be…"

"Be?"

N' baby you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

"Best friends… in a way." Mirajane, sounding unsure. She really didn't know the right term. Gray agreed with her. It would take an eternity before Natsu and Gray would go through one hour without brawling.

"Erza used to beat me up all the time." Gray said, chuckling as he remembered how bad his condition would be when he came back to the guild and Erza still looked clean and neat.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

"You know, everyone in the guild started to think that you two would end up together from the amount of time you'd also fight with her." Mirajane admitted with a wink. Gray felt another batch of blood rush to his face. "You know what I think, Erza's your lucky charm that day."

_I've been waitin' for so long_

_For something to arrive_

_For love to come along_

He suppressed a laugh earning him a look from Mirajane. "Some lucky charm I have then… I mean, if you consider the fact that your lucky charm used-"

"and still" Mirajane added.

"-and still beat you to a pulp when you walk around naked." He finished. Mirajane laughed at what he said. Well, what he did say was true. But it did sound funny as well.

"Hey Mira, do you have a chocolate drink or something here for Romeo?" Macao yelled from the other side of the bar.

"I'll see what we have available. I have to take care of this, for a while." Mirajane left him to grab whatever she could find for Macao and Romeo. Gray nodded as Mirajane left.

_Now our dreams are comin' true_

_Through the good times and the bad_

_Ya - I'll be standin' there by you_

As he sat there alone, waiting for Lucy, Natsu and Erza to arrive. The music kept on playing. He did have to admit that the song did have awesome lyrics. Despite it being a hit from a few decades ago, it still left an impression on you. He turned around again to see if anyone from his team had arrived yet. He smiled when he saw Erza enter the guild along with Lucy.

"I better be going Mira, thanks for the talk." Gray bid as he went off to greet the two mages. Mirjane nodded and smiled as she watched the strongest team in Fairy Tail take on another job. And for that instant, Mirajane forgot how many letters they would receive demanding for payment of a destroyed town.

_N' baby you're all that I want_

_When you're lyin' here in my arms_

_I'm findin' it hard to believe_

_We're in heaven_

"Hey Gray! Is Natsu here yet?" Lucy asked as she saw the shirtless ice mage come up to them. Erza didn't look as if she liked what she was seeing. Even though they had started going out, Erza still had a problem regarding his stripping problem.

"Nah. I haven't seen squinty eyes since yesterday when he ran out excited about taking another job." Gray shrugged. Lucy nodded and headed off to the bar where Mirajane was. Once Lucy had her back turned, Gray immediately took Erza in his arms. Erza of course was taken by surprise by this.

_And love is all that I need_

_And I found it there in your heart_

_It isn't too hard to see_

_We're in heaven_

Erza was able to escape his grip a few seconds later. She laughed a little and had that wonderful smile on her face. "Gray," she chuckled. "Did you do something wrong?"

"Nah. If losing my shirt is something wrong, then yes, I did do something wrong." He countered. Erza raised a brow and nodded. She just loved his cunningness and attitude.

"Well, should we pick out a job before all the good ones are gone?" she suggested as they both walked over to the request board. Gray still had his arm around Erza's shoulder the entire time. He felt like he never wanted to let him go. "You sure are clingy today, Gray."

"I just feel like I'm in heaven." He said. This earned him a laugh from Erza (Lucy and Mirajane tried not to laugh when they heard this). Gray looked at the armor mage beside him, her beautiful face glowing as she smiled. "I'll always feel I'm in heaven around you."

"Oh really then?"

"Really."

_'Thank you, Bryan Adams.'_ He thought, remembering the artist's name who sang the song a few moments ago.

* * *

><p><em>A few months later…<em>

Gray felt relieved. He just endured what may be his most difficult mission to date.

Proposing to Erza.

Right now, Erza Scarlet (the future Mrs. Fullbuster) was wearing the engagement ring he got her. It was simple in design since Erza loved getting anything simple (he had learned that from all those dates they went on). The proposal was better then he expected. He didn't expect Erza to cry a little. No way in hell did he expect a punch from Erza for making her cry like that.

"Congrats Gray!" Lucy squealed wrapping her arms around the two mages. They had just entered the guild where everyone was enjoying themselves and congratulating the two mages.

"I knew that those two would end up together." Cana muttered as she drank out of what may be her fifth barrel that day. Beside her was Macao and Wakaba also having drinks. Gildarts was also there, sitting beside his daughter as they both drank to celebrate.

Gray and Erza were now sitting with Natsu, Lucy and Happy conversing about how exciting the planning of the wedding would be. Gray and Erza agreed to leave the planning to Lucy and Mirajane.

"So, do you guys wanna go out on a mission soon?" Natsu suggested after he swallowed whatever chemical combination was in his mouth. Everyone thought that he was a ticking bomb waiting to explode. Who knows what he put in his stomach.

"Sounds great to me. Haven't been on a hard job for a while." Gray said.

Mirajane walked up to them with a tray of drink in hand. "Would you guys like any?" she offered.

"Sure. Thanks Mira." Lucy said grabbing a few drinks, one for each of them. They were all having a great time. Natsu and Gray chugged a drink or two and Lucy still had some in her glass. They were a bit curious though as to why Erza was not drinking. Erza would normally drink along with them given the opportunity.

"Erza, are you ok? You aren't drinking." Lucy asked, suspicious on the Titania's actions. Erza looked puzzled for a minute there.

"Haven't I told you guys yet?" she asked. The four shook their heads.

"I'm pregnant."

Once those words were out of Erza's mouth, Gray choked on his food for a second there. He wasn't expecting that kind of surprise there. The guild went silent for 3 second before everyone burst out…

**"CONGRATULATIONS!"**

Everyone was now wishing more happiness to the exhibitionist and armor mage. Lucy and Mirajan were already coming up with more plans for the baby shower. Gray sat closer to Erza and wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer. He looked at her with a smile on his face.

_'Hell yeah, this is heaven.'_

* * *

><p><em>Your reviews are what inspire and motivate this writer to keep on writing. :)<em>

_Reviews are much appreciated. _


End file.
